


We're Finally Here

by Summerbreaze



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerbreaze/pseuds/Summerbreaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift thinks he must be dreaming, because what would Ratchet EVER see in him?.....Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Finally Here

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! So, this is my first ever Transformers fic. My first attempt at sticky, smutty robots. Thank you for reading and I hope It's not too horrible. ALSO! There will almost definitely be grammar and spelling and other errors because, well, I'm lazy and don't look for them. 
> 
> Please enjoy, thanks again<333

"I must be glitched" Drift thought. Sitting on the edge of his berth, he stared at the floor of his habsuite. He has had feelings for that grumpy old medic for as long as he could remember (or tried to remember, after all those boosters) but he never imagined, in all his years, that Ratchet would return his feelings. I mean honestly, Ratchet didn't seem to be able to have a conversation with someone without yelling at, or insulting them. Forget him actually showing affection towards someone.

So when Drift started noticing the signs, he knew he had to be losing it. The lingering glances across Swerve's, the light brushing while passing in the hallways, and even the seemingly innocent comments, mixed with a barely there smirk. A smirk he may have missed if he hadn't been looking for it. Drift hoped off the berth and exited his habsuite. He was gonna do a little more testing, just to be sure.

He walked through the halls of the Lost Light towards the medbay. When he arrived, he peeked inside and saw First Aid sitting at his desk, reading over a data pad. "Hey First Aid, you seen Ratchet?" Drift asked, walking just inside the medbay door.

"Hey, Drift. Um, his shift just ended. He didn't mention what he'd be doing, but you might find him at Swerve's. Everything alright?"

"Yea, fine, just... wanted to talk to him. Thanks, I'll see you later" He smiled, First Aid nodded and smiled back then turned back around to his data pad.

Drift made his way to the bar, fidgeting slightly as he walked. His pace slowed slightly as he realized that he didn't really have a plan, though he had run out of time to think of one. As he walked through the door to Swerve's, the red and white ambulance instantly caught his eye. He was sitting at the bar, hunched over his drink, staring down at the glass while trying not to nod off. Drift watched for a few seconds more, inhaled deeply, then walked over.

"Mind if I join you?" Drift grinned at Ratchet as he sat down on the stool next to him.

Ratchets optics widened slightly as he turned his head towards that deep, inviting voice. 

"Sure" He said, quickly and discreetly looking Drift up and down as he settled himself on the stool and tried to get Swerve's attention.

His head whipped around to face forward again when Drift turned back towards him. Out of the corner of his eye, Ratchet could see those beautiful white finials, practically begging to be touched. He tightened his grip on his drink and cleared his intake.  
"So, what brings you here tonight? No third-in-command duties that require your attention?"

Drift took his drink from swerve and turned slightly to face Ratchet, who seemed to be deliberately avoiding his gaze.

"Nope, not tonight. Magnus requested some time with Rodimus to discuss his 'abuse of power' or something like that". Drift took a sip of his drink and leaned onto the bar, trying to capture Ratchets attention.

'If the fragger would just look at me' he thought. 

"Yep, that sounds like Rodimus to me" Ratchet replied. He downed the rest of his drink and turned to get up from his stool.

"I think that's enough for tonight" he said as he pushed his glass onto the bar.

'No no no, please don't leave' Drift, without thinking, reached out and grabbed Ratchet's hand.

"You know Ratch, I've always been fascinated with your hands". 'Yea, perfect, anything to keep him here just a little longer'  
Ratchet slumped back into his chair and just stared at his hand in Drift's. Black fingers slowly moving over his sensitive red ones, his plating warming slightly at the feeling.

"Yea.. I uh...ya know...medics' hands. They're kinda sensitive, so you shouldn't really... well, don't play with 'em".

He should have ripped his hand out of Drift's grip, but the slight dim to the younger mech's optics and that warm tingling feeling in his spark wouldn't let him. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when Drift brought his hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss to Ratchet's palm. 

"These hands have saved my life on more than one occasion. I suppose i've never really shown you my gratitude" Drift said, that innocent smile still plastered on his face.

Ratchet couldn't help but feel like this was all some sort of joke. What on Cybertron does he have to offer that Drift could possibly want? His affection for the kid has been long building since before this blasted war had even started. But Drift had options, and any mech on this ship could tell you that the hunky captain himself wanted Drift. Who in their right mind would turn that down? 

'Ah, Scrap' Drift thought. Ratchet had that usual scowl on his face, Drift must have done something wrong...

"Just what are you gettin' at kid?" Ratchet said with narrowed optics as he gently pulled his hand out of Drifts grasp. "Someone put you up to this? See how long it takes to get the old medic all warmed up?" He scoffed and got up out of his seat, headed for the door.

Drift jerked back in his stool, optics widening, embarrassment flushing his face. Before he realized it, Ratchet had already gotten through the bar and out the door.  
Drift jolted up and ran after him.

"Ratch!" He yelled out the door. Luckily the medic had only gotten partway down the hall and Drift was able to easily catch up with him. "Ratch, I would never do that to you" he said in a soft voice. "I just.... I just wanted to talk to you, but then you were gonna leave...I needed a reason to keep you there just a few minutes longer" He reached out to Ratchet, who was still walking, and put his hand on the other's arm. The contact made the older bot stop and look down at where Drifts hand was on him.

"Oh? And just WHY would you want to do that Drift?" 

"Well, I...I thought maybe you..." He took a breath and removed his hand, lowering his head to the ground. "Never mind, its nothing. Sorry to bother you Ratch."

"No, wait. Tell me. Maybe I what?" Ratchet reached out and grabbed Drifts hand as he turned to walk away. 

"I thought that, maybe you...Ya know, had feelings for me" Drift practically whispered, never removing his eyes from his feet. 

"HA! Yea right kid, your still messin' with me" 

Drift looked up at the laugh, and Ratchet had to second guess himself. Drift looked genuinely upset...he couldn't be serious?

Then, Drift got an idea...  
He took hold of the hand already grabbing his, and used it to pull the medic closer. Ratchet allowed himself to be pulled, and when their chest plates touched, Drift looked Ratchet right in the optics and used his other hand to take hold of the taller bots chin. Drift leaned forward, just the slightest bit and thats when Ratchet took over.

Their lips came together, and the world around them seemed to come to a halt. Static crawled over their plating as Ratchet grabbed drifts shoulder and slammed him up against the wall. Ratchet opened his lips, pulling Drifts open with him, and pushed his glossa inside, kissing him like it was the last time he would ever be able to. He still wasn't convinced that this was real, so he would make the most of it while it lasted.

Drift lifted his free hand and wrapped it around Ratchets neck, pushing even deeper into the kiss. When Ratchet pulled back, he stared at Drift, waiting for him to push him away, or start laughing or tell him to back off. 

None of those things happened, but what Drift did do, was lean back in and place a quick, soft kiss to ratchets lips.

"I told you Ratch, I would never do something like that to you." Drift said, his voice low and gravely. "Now, please, let me show you how much I really care." Drift smirked, put both hands Ratchets hips and spun them around so that Ratchet was now up against the wall.

"Drift, what are yo-" Ratchet was cut off with a rough kiss and a sneaky hand sliding down his front, stopping to rub against Ratchets warming panel.  
Ratchet gasped and pushed his hips up into the touch as Drift toyed with the seams trying to coax the panel open. Ratchet couldn't remember how long it had been since someone touched him this way...since he allowed anyone else to get this close.

Drift mouthed roughly along ratchets jawline, down to his neck. He took one of the cables in his mouth and sucked, feeling the energon pulsing underneath against his tongue. "You're really serious about this kid?" Ratchet gasped out as drift doubled his efforts on his panel, gently rubbing the hot metal.

"C'mon Ratch. Quit playin' hard to get" Drift practically growled as he dropped down to one knee. Using his hands to push back on Ratchets hips, keeping him in place, Drift leaned in and placed a wet sloppy kiss to the front of Ratchets interface panel. His glossa laving over the seams. 

"Frag, kid...You want it, you can have it" Ratchet said, his breathing now a little heavier as he opened his panel, revealing his plush valve and very pressurized spike. Ratchet placed his hand at the base of Drifts left finial and started to rub, pulling a soft purr from the speedster below. 

Drift wasted no time. They'd waited long enough, millions of years worth of lust all bubbling to the surface at once. He pulled at Ratchets leg, draping it over his shoulder then pressed his face to the wet valve before him.

"AH! Mmmmm frag Dr-Drift!" Ratchet moaned as Drift dipped his glossa into his valve. Ratchet was still trying to work out if this was a dream. He closed his eyes, rested his head against the wall and just sank into the feeling. He could barely remember the last time he'd interfaced, never mind the last time his valve got any attention. Drift worked Ratchet over, savoring the taste of the medic. Swirling his glossa against every node he could find, then pulling out and dragging it through the valve lips to suck at his anterior node. Ratchet moved his hand from Drift's finial to the back of his helm, pushing slightly to keep him there while he writhed and moaned brokenly above him.

Drift pulled back and without warning, pushed two fingers, to the knuckle, into Ratchets valve.

"AH!" Ratchet arched his back off the wall, a low gravely moan leaving him and Drift pumped his fingers steadily in and out. Then Ratchet felt that talented mouth around the head of his spike. He threw his head back and shuttered his optics, softly whimpering while drift bobbed his head and continued to pump his fingers. 

It had been far too long, and Drift was far too good at this. Ratchet knew he wasn't going to last.

"Drift... Drift please, you gotta stop" He looked down and the visual was almost too much. Drifts beautiful lips wrapped around his spike, his lubricant dripping down Drift's wrist. Those beautiful, big blue optics staring up at him. "Im go...Im gonna overload" 

Drift pulled off of Ratchets spike and leaned back, still working his fingers in that wet valve. Ratchet was now able to see Drift's free hand working up and down his own spike. It was long and thick and he wanted it inside him. Now. 

Drift withdrew his hand, bringing it up to his mouth and sucking off the pink lubricant from the tips of his fingers.  
And Ratchet just couldn't take it any more. He grabbed drift by his collar and pulled, locking lips with him as soon as he was upright, tasting himself on Drift's glossa.

"Your so beautiful Ratch" Drift breathed into Ratchets neck before he wrapped his lips around his main energon line and sucked. Ratchet tilted his head to the side, and let Drift continue his assault on his neck while he reached down and grabbed hold of Drift's spike. The smaller mech hissed as Ratchet moved his hand up and down his length, then he moved his hips forward and Ratchet lined that spike right up with his valve. 

Having waited long enough, Drift grabbed ratchets right leg, hiked it up around his waist, and pushed, sliding his spike into that tight, wet heat. He thrust a couple times, then started up a rhythm, making Ratchet cling to him and moan lowly with each thrust.

"Ahh! Yes~ Damn it Drift, It's so good. It's so f-fragging good." 

"You're so wet Ratch...mmm...so tight"

Of all the times Ratchet had fantasized about Drift, not once was this the situation he was in. He had always assumed that Drift would want to be spiked. Either way, he wouldn't change a single thing about it. Except maybe....

"Come on kid, you're not gonna break me"

Ratchet clawed his hands into Drift's back as the pace picked up, his spike just barely brushing that ceiling node at the back of his valve.

"H-Harder! Drift, if your gonna frag me, then frag me!" Ratchet yelled. Then finally, something in Drift snapped, leaving Ratchet screaming out Drifts name. If someone wandered into the hall right now they would be in trouble. But neither of them were worried about that as Drift was practically slamming himself into Ratchet with each thrust now, perfectly hitting his ceiling node each time. 

"Yes! S-so close, I'm so close, Drift!" 

Drift wrapped his arms tight around Ratchets waist and pulled him into each, brutal thrust. Drift was so good, moving his hips expertly, occasionally pushing all the way in and grinding his pelvic plating against Ratchets, igniting every single node in his valve as they raced towards overload. 

"DriftDriftDriftDriftOhPrimusDri-DRIFT!" Ratchet threw his head back against the wall and dug his fingers into Drifts waist as he overloaded. His valve cycling down against Drifts spike, and he could only take one more thrust in before he too overloaded. He shoved his face into the crook of Ratchets neck and groaned as he filled Ratchets valve, slowly pumping in and out until he was spent. Ratchet slumped under him, his leg falling back to the floor as he held on to Drift, not wanting to let go. 

For a few minuted they just stood there, in each others arms and everything else in the world disappeared. They were the only two there. No swerve's, no Duly Appointed Enforcer, no Captain Rodimus. Nobody to take this from them.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited for that" Drift mumbled into Ratchets neck. 

"Probably about as long as I have" 

"I can't believe we could have been doin' this, all this time" Drift chuckled softly at the thought. 

"Yea well, we're doin' it now." Ratchet moved to make optic contact with Drift. " And I'm not done with you yet"


End file.
